Destroy All Humans! (game)
Story The game begins with a Furon, Cryptosporidium-136, hovering over a launch site with military personnel testing a rocket. When it is launched and destroys Cryptospiridium-136's ship being destroyed and Crypto-136 being fatally wounded, he is captured by the U.S. Army. Some time later, Cryptosporidium-137 travels to Earth, seemingly at first to rescue 136. Crypto arrives at Turnipseed Farm in the midwest, where he at first mistakes cows for Earth's dominant life-form. The Majestic agency is alerted to the Furon presence when Crypto decimates an army brigade passing through the area. Orthopox, communicating with Crypto through a hologram-like device, then reveals to Crypto that their mission on Earth is to extract human brain stems, which contain Furon DNA handed down to them by Furon scouts eons ago when the Furons stopped on Earth for "shore leave" following the Martian wars. Crypto uses psychokinesis on a police vehicle. After several missions in the Midwestern town of Rockwell and the California suburb of Santa Modesta, Crypto and Orthopox become aware of the Majestic, and begin crippling government attempts to stop them by performing acts such as destroying Area 42 (a parody of Area 51) with an atomic bomb and killing General Armquist. Throughout the game, Crypto's various acts are covered up by the government and media, which attribute them either to freak accidents or communism. The game climaxes in Capitol City (a parody of Washington, D.C.), where Crypto assassinates President Huffman ( a parody of president truman) and massacres most of the US Congress in a scene similar to the movie Mars Attacks!. Soon, the U.S. government seemingly surrenders to the Furons. Crypto meets Silhouette, leader of Majestic, in front of the Capitol. After a brief scuffle with Silhouette, Crypto discovers that "he" is a woman. Silhouette unveils the Roboprez, a towering mech controlled by President Huffman's brain. Crypto defeats Roboprez in his flying saucer, and then defeats Silhouette in a final battle at the Octagon (a parody of The Pentagon). As Silhouette dies, she reveals that there are other Majestic divisions all over the world. Crypto, however, is confident that without Silhouette's leadership, Majestic will be totally powerless to resist the Furon takeover. The mission ends with crypto saying "Resist this" and his foot coming towards the camera. The game ends with Huffman making a televised speech, assuring America that the recent events were the work of communists, who have poisoned the U.S. water supply, and that as a result testing centers have been set up all across the country to scan people for harmful toxins. People are then shown being herded by Army soldiers into strange machines, apparently for brain stem extraction. Huffman is then revealed to be Crypto in disguise. Characters Main article: List of Destroy All Humans! Characters Furons: Coming from the planet Furon in the Proxima Centauri system, the Furons are aliens that have a similar appearance to Greys, aside from having mouths full of sharp teeth. Furons are named after diseases (such as Cryptosporidium), and are a highly advanced race who use their technology for science and war. Unregulated atomic weaponry caused a fatal mutation in the Furon race whereby they could no longer reproduce due to their lack of genitalia. Using their advanced biotechnology, they began cloning themselves, rendering each Furon virtually immortal, memories and personality somehow being transferred to each new clone. However, with each new clone errors appeared in the genetic material, leading to unpredictable results. Without an infusion of uncorrupted Furon DNA, they will clone themselves into extinction. Setting Destroy All Humans! is set in the United States in the 1950s and consists of six settings; Turnipseed Farm (a midwestern farm community), Rockwell (a North Dakota town), Santa Modesta (a California suburb), Area 42 (a parody of Area 51), Union Town (an Eastern seaboard industrial city) and Capital City (a parody of Washington, D.C.). Nearly all buildings and structures in these environments can be destroyed, and humans can become alarmed by Crypto's presence at these locations. While some run or hide, others are armed and fight back. An alert system, much like Grand Theft Auto's "wanted level" denotes how much attention Crypto has attracted. Depending on the alert level police, military, and eventually the Majestic will attempt to defend civilians from Crypto. Military technology in the game is depicted as being far more advanced than it actually was in the 1950s, with the US Army having possession of sentry guns, automated anti-air batteries, tesla coils, and mechanized walkers. The Majestic group also seems to be equipped with energy weapons, possibly reverse-engineered Furon technology. The hub of the game is the Furon mothership in orbit around Earth, which greatly resembles the alien mothership from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. From there players can receive missions, upgrade weapons, and view unlocked content. This is also the portal to each of the game's Earth settings. Gameplay Orthopox on the Furon mothershipIn Destroy All Humans!, players assume the role of Cryptosporidium 137 (Crypto for short), a warrior and member of the Furon alien race. After centuries of warfare against inferior species using unchecked nuclear weaponry left their species impotent and without genitalia, the Furons were unable to sexually reproduce and became forced to turn to cloning as means of reproduction, as well as a process by which to achieve immortality. However, after generations of clones, the Furon DNA is degrading, and each clone is becoming less and less stable. Fortunately for the Furons, one of their scout ships came across Earth many millennia ago while returning from destroying the martians. The Furon space travelers impregnated the "nubile" ancestors of the human race to "let off a little steam", inserting a strand of Furon DNA into the human gene pool. Because of this each human contains a small amount of Furon DNA in their genetic code. Crypto is sent to Earth to harvest this DNA from human brain stems, locate and rescue his previous clone, Cryptosporidium-136, and spearhead a Furon invasion of Earth. The game is set up in a sandbox fashion. The player has a selection of weapons and mental abilities at their disposal, as well as access to Crypto's flying saucer. Destroy All Humans! implements the Havok physics engine, allowing for ragdoll effects on bodies and destructible environments. Features Crypto decimates a department store in his saucerCrypto possesses advanced Furon weaponry in both his flying saucer and on his person. The saucer is equipped with a Death Ray which can burn humans, vehicles, and buildings; the "Abducto Beam", an obvious abduction ray; the Quantum Deconstructor; a highly powerful weapon that can launch highly built radioactive bombs that melt the blast radius victims like acid; and the "Sonic Boom", a bomb that can explode on contact and shock the blast radius like a super earthquake. On foot Crypto has an arsenal of four weapons, of which include the Zap-O-Matic, a gun that emits an electric charge, shocking its victims; the Anal Probe, a powerful rod that goes into the victim's rectum and pulls out a DNA enriched brain: the Disintegrator Ray, which burns its victims into a pile of ash; and the Ion Detonator, the Furon equivalent of a grenade launcher. He also is equipped with an upgradable jet pack to help him traverse short distances. The Furons have a psychokinetic ability nicknamed HoloBob to imitate the appearance of any nearby human. This allows a Furon to travel amongst humans unnoticed. The HoloBob requires PSI energy, called "concentration" in the game, which can be continually replenished by reading the thoughts of unknowing humans or other animals. This disguise is not without flaw, as the Majestic have the ability to see through and destroy the disguise. Crypto will flash red when near a Majestic agent; if he comes too close, the disguise will vanish. Additionally, he is able to use an ability known as PK or PsychoKinesis that allows one to psychokinetically move objects around. Concept, sequels and spinoffs Main article: Destroy All Humans! (series) The game was conceived by Richard James Mays of Oklahoma City, A 26 year old bank teller, while he was working at Bank of Oklahoma, Mays never worked on the game, since he "didn't want to spend two years of his life writing a game about killing everyone". He left soon after on his "time off" where he took the summer off and began recording some of the footage that eventually became the "Where The Hell Is Richard?" videos.3 Due to the game's success several sequels have been made: Destroy All Humans! 2, which takes place in the 1960s and marks the first time Crypto invades across the globe, Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed, a spinoff set in the 1970s in which Pox and Crypto run a fast-food chain, and Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, which also takes place in the 1970s and begins with Crypto and Pox running a lucrative gambling casino called the "Space Dust". On October 26, 2005, THQ announced that Fox Broadcasting has purchased the rights to the game and is planning a computer-animated comedy, based on the game, to air in prime time.4 Jim Dauterive, previously of King of the Hill, will be a writer and executive producer of the TV version of Destroy All Humans! As of January 2010 nothing has been unveiled. The show is also referenced in Destroy All Humans! 2, in the Salad Days bonus video, in which Pox and Crypto reminisce on the past game, and talk about the possibilities of the game's future. Consoles *Play station 2 *XBOX